


Да, хозяин

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied Slash, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Squick, Unhealthy & Toxic, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп попал в крайне специфическое и кинковое рабство.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Да, хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на рабство и мпрег


End file.
